Like a Thief in the Night
by PurimPopoie
Summary: It's been two months since he left. Now, he returns, and the feelings that they had shared quickly return. PinsiriteShipping (Alain x Viola)


**Happy Birthday to my best friend! I hope you enjoy this oneshot I whipped up!**

 **For the rest of you, I'm sorry if this doesn't make a whole lot of sense and that there's a bunch of fairly large plotholes in it. This work is based off Tumblr's PokéAni RP Group, in which this pairing is happening.**

* * *

The squall outside pounded against the windows. Viola hadn't seen a storm like this in a long time.

It had been dreary and rainy all day, so that left the Santalune Gym Leader with no challengers. Surskit sat on the ground, idly lifting its long, thin legs lazily. Vivillon was resting in a corner of the Gym, aware that no one was coming today.

Viola stood in the Trainer's Box on the Leader's side of the battle field. Glaring across the field at an invisible opponent.

Alexa had left her alone today. The Santalune Gym Leader had told her sister that she would be fine today. Enough time had passed. She was strong and resilient, like her Bug-Types.

It had been about two months since Alain had left.

She had been counting the days, of course. It had been a whirlwind. He met her out in the most romantic place in Cerulean City, had taken her hand, and shown her a ring. He asked to marry her, and promised that he would be by her side, always and forever.

Then he left, leaving a note. Apologizing for being selfish. Telling her that he would be back someday. That he had to become stronger. Strong enough to protect her.

Viola clenched her fist. She was angry. So very angry. Her broken heart was slowly starting to mend, but for the moment, it was enveloped in a furious fire.

She cursed him for his blue eyes, reminding her of the clear sky. She felt like the grey skies above her gym, letting loose a gale of tears.

But Viola Adams wasn't a crier. Not a public crier, at least. So she got the Gym to herself today, away from Alexa and all the people hovering over her.

She ran her fingers over the ring again.

She loved him. She loved that stupid, stubborn, cold, handsome, thoughtful, intelligent man with all her heart, and part of her still wondered how it came that their lives wrapped around each other like they did. He was a rare sight, a beautiful, living work of art. He was calm, funny, but most of all patient and understanding. The working they had done together, to help her find her own path to Mega Evolution, laid the foundation for their budding romance.

The mystery surrounding him had drawn her in, but it was the man in the center of it that had captured her heart like a snapshot.

She missed him terribly.

Viola looked up at the clock hanging on the wall of the Gym. It was 6:57. In three minutes, the Gym would be closed to challengers for the day, and another day without her fiancé would be coming to an end.

The sound of the doors of the Santalune opening was lost on her until she heard the plodding steps head down towards the battlefield.

She looked at her visitor and paled, as if her grandfather's ghost was walking once more.

"I didn't quite expect you to be here, love."

Alain's voice was smooth and rich like chocolate or black coffee. The wandering trainer was standing in the challenger's Trainer Box. His clothes were soaked through, his blue scarf hanging limp, dripping water even now. His hair was in complete disarray, and his jacket and pants were torn all around. It looked like he had been caught in hand to hand combat with a Beartic.

But his eyes, oh stars his eyes. Like piercing blue knives they cut past the weariness she had been living through the past two months. They were as bright and vibrant as ever. They were the eyes that held the passion and determination that she had found with him, inside herself as well.

Her feet were moving on their own at this point as she rushed across the field to him, throwing her arms around him. "Alain!" she shouted, squeezing his cold, wet body tightly, wanting so very badly for this to be real. "Alain, where have you been? I've been so worried about you!"

She felt his arms wrap around her, holding her tightly. "…I've missed you more than I can really say," he whispered, his voice just above his breath.

She buried her face in his chest. "There's so much to talk about," she said, not breaking the embrace. "You've been gone for a long time, and Burgh and Alexa and…"

"Shh…" Alain place a hand behind her head and stroked her hair. "I… don't want to talk about anything else right now. I just want this moment to be you and I. I want to see your emerald eyes and feel your warmth…"

"Alain…" Viola whispered. Joyful tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Alain… what are you doing here? What happened to you?"

"… it's a long story… And it concerns Mairin as well," Alain began. "I wasn't able to save her."

Viola looked up at him, her eyes widening.

Alain continued to explain. "Lysandre has captured her, and he will only let her free if I find a Pokémon called Zygarde…"

"Oh no," Viola said, pushing out of his embrace. "I am not going to help you with that madman's plans, Alain. You nearly died last time!"

"I know."

It came out plainly, bluntly. Alain stared back into her eyes.

"I came here to get help. To save Mairin and to put an end to Lysandre's mad scheme," he said. "And there's no one I would be more comfortable with at my side than my beautiful duchess."

Viola felt the tears welling back up in her eyes again, but before she would let herself cry in front of the man she loved, she leapt forward and pulled his lips to hers, wrapping her arms being his neck.

Alain's hands found her hips and pulled her close to him as he kissed her passionately, letting loose the emotions he had buried for months during his training, reconnecting with the part of himself he had to deaden to become stronger.

In his pounding heart, he knew that this is where his true strength came from. From the love he felt for Charizard, his best friend Mairin, and his lovely fiancée Viola. He would gather the strength in his heart from the two of them and go save the third.

Viola kissed him fervently, missing his strength, his hands, his face, all of the man she pledged to be with until the end of her days.

Alain pulled back. "It will be dangerous."

Viola cupped his cheek. "With you, it always is. But I would walk into the wings of Yveltal itself if it meant one more second with you, my love."

He smiled, placing his hand on the Viola's. "You are truly incredible, Viola. Our love will last longer than even Eternal Xerneas itself."

He pulled her into another kiss, hungry for the love of his life, his passion flaring, and the true beauty of the world before him. The beauty of love. Viola ran her fingers through his dark hair, pulling on it as she allowed herself to get lost in her pounding heart.

Alain broke the kiss and stared at her for one moment in silence. "You are truly perfect. I love you, Viola. With all my heart."

Viola took his hand and held it to her face. "And I love you, too, Alain."

"Let's prepare for our rescue mission, my darling. Mairin needs us."

Viola took his hand and interlinked her fingers with his.

"I'll be right beside you, Lovebug."


End file.
